The Kids From Yesterday
by Alias-JoyLemmon
Summary: This is for mohegan1142. This is from the new MCR song off their 2010 album, infused with Norah Roberts' 'Come Away With Me'. Rating to be safe ;  A JakexBella fluff/nostalgic piece


**"The Kids From Yesterday"**

_This goes out to mohegan1142 and her awesome song-choosing powers! (lol –inside joke) This is, once again, a JxB fic, song my My Chemical Romance of their 2010 album (the one for all you non-followers is the one that has 'sing' on it) And is infused with 'Come away with Me' by Norah Jones (I don't know if she is the original artist though….)_

_P.S. Charcoal tablets are a real thing – they settle your stomach, really good when your feeling quesy._

_P.P.S. Bella's angsty-tablets are her anxiety pills – Charlie fianlyl convinced her to see a non-vampire doctor, who prescribed them ;)_

~/*\~

And now this could be the last of all the rides we take  
>So hold on tight and don't look back<br>We don't care about the message or the rules they make  
>We'll find you when the sun goes black<br>

"Jake, really, aren't we a little old for here? I mean, most of the people here are half _my_ height – that has to be some indicator."

Jake just grins. "Come on – this could really be the last time to uphold our tradition. Besides, you still haven't tried that rollercoaster."

Bella blushes. "Jake, I'm scared of heights, you know that."

"And you're also scared of going fast, and screaming and generally enjoying yourself. Come on Bells, live a little! Just hold on tight, don't look back – or down – and you'll fine."

Bella sighs, but allows Jake to drag her over to the rollercoaster ride.

They slowly shuffled up the line, Bella protesting the whole way, making deals with Jacob to get out of it the closer they got.

**YOU MUST BE THIS HIGH TO RIDE THIS RIDE! **signs emblazoned from everywhere. Bella, thinking fast, jumped underneath one, and proudly showed Jacob that she was, indeed, too short for the ride.

Jake groans. "Bella…"

"Jake. I'm too short for this ride - face it!"

A carny walks past. "Actually, you could probably get away with it." Bella glares at him and he shrugs. "Don't shoot the messenger."

And you want to live forever in the lights you make  
>When we were young we used to say<br>That you only hear the music when your heart begins to break  
>Now we are the kids from yesterday<span>

"Come on Bells! Remember when we were 8? We promised each other that we'd do it! That we'd live forever in the light I made!"

"That was until I realised that you though the sun shone out of your ass!"

"Hey! That's a little harsh, don't you think?"

"Maybe a little accurate…." Bella teased.

Jake chuckled, before hoisting her up over his shoulder – fireman style – and moving up in the line.

All the cameras watch the accidents and stars you hate  
>They only care if you can bleed<br>Does the television make you feel the pills you ate?  
>Or every person that you need to be<p>

Bella, while kicking a screaming, caught sight of a soapie on a screen.

She scoffed, which caught Jake's attention. "What? What is saaaaaa funny?"

"T.V." She says, disgust laced heavily in her voice. "All the camera's and the stars – they're only there to catch the accidents, for people who only care if they bleed."

"Come on Bells – are your angsty-pills playing up because of the screen?"

"No – it's every other person looking at us like you're Tarzan and I'm Jane."

"Ooga-Booga," Jake grunts, thumping his chest without, somehow, dropping Bella.

Cause you wanna live forever in the lights you make  
>When we were young we used to say<br>That you only hear the music when your heart begins to break  
>Now we are the kids from yesterday<p>

A familiar song floated throughout the ride, as once again, Jake moved up in line – only three places to go before they were in.

"Jake! Remember this song?" Bella demanded.

Jake paused, and, in Bella's honest opinion, put his ear to the wind, before he smirked.

"Hell yeah I remember it – we first 'kissed' to this song!"

_Come away with me…_

…_Into the night…_

Today, today  
>We are the kids from yesterday<br>Today, today

"Remember what we said back then?" Jake asked, shuffling forward once more.

"The heartbreak thing? A little, I think…"

We're young the world stopped breathing  
>Yeah we left 'til your heart stops beating<p>

"When you're young, the world stops breathing, we leave and you're heart stops beating," Jake hummed along, putting in words that obviously didn't belong.

_Come away with me…_

Cause you wanna live forever in the lights you make  
>When we were young we used to say<br>That you only hear the music when your heart begins to break  
>Now we are the kids from yesterday<br>We are the kids from yesterday  
>We are the kids from yesterday<br>We are the kids from yesterday  
>Today, today <p>

Bella smiled. 'You only here the music, when your hearts begins to break…"

"Uh, crap, how does it go?"

Bella shrugged d- or as shrugged as much as she could given her position.

"Who cares Jake. We're not those kids anymore. We are the kids from yesterday."

_And I want to wake up with the rain  
>Falling on a tin roof<br>While I'm safe there in your arms _

Jake shuffled forward again.

"Come on Bells, this is out last year – our last time as kids. Get on the stupid ride."

Bella sighed.

_So all I ask is for you _

"Fine, I'll get on."

The look of pure elation was all Bella needed for it to be worth the charcoal tablets she had taken every hour since Jake announced they were going.

_To come away with me in the night  
>Come away with me<em>


End file.
